


Soft

by nerdqueenenterprise



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Body Positivity, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Hugh has a soft and squishy boyfriend and that's very excellent, in his humble opinion.Crossposted from Tumblr.





	Soft




    “Fuck, babe, you honestly are the hottest piece of ass in the quadrant,” Hugh says suddenly, after a few moments of them being quiet. He’s lying on Paul’s stomach, having shoved his shirt up so he can nuzzle into Paul’s stomach while his boyfriend is reading something on his PADD.

Paul freezes after hearing that sentence. “What.”

Hugh looks up, staring a bit stupidly. “Uh. I think you’re hot?”

    “You do?”

    “Yeah?”

    “I’m chubby,” Paul points out.

Hugh nuzzles his stomach a little. “M-hm, and thank God you are.”

    “That’s not attractive.”

    “To you.”

    “No, that’s not attractive generally.”

    “That’s your personal opinion,” Hugh replies. “Which you’re entitled to have, I suppose, but I maintain that I love your chub and if you don’t think it’s hot, well, I do.”

    “You think I’m hot despite my chub?”

    “I think you’re hot because of your chub.”

    “…Why??”

Hugh gives him a disbelieving look. “Soft.”

    “Exactly.”

    “Yeah, and that’s amazing.”

    “But…” Paul is clearly lost. “That makes no sense!”

    “Love, it’s called having a type. Blond, soft, smart as all hell, hard shell but the softest core.”

    “More like soft shell too,” Paul mutters, looking to the left to avoid Hugh’s gaze.

Hugh buries his face in Paul’s stomach again. “That, too. And I love it.”

    “But…”

    “Paul, different people like different things. and I love, love, love -” He begins nuzzling Paul’s stomach with every word. “- love, love, love, love chub. Mmh.”

    “You’re so fucking weird.”

    “Says the man who willingly let himself be stabbed in order to shunt a spaceship through space and time via secret mushroom streets.”

 Paul’s mouth opens in protest, but before he can say anything Hugh rubs his stubble across Paul’s stomach and blows a raspberry against his side. His boyfriend squeals in horror and tries to wriggle away, but Hugh’s lying on his legs and he can’t, so he has to settle for squealing and trying to kick him.

Hugh lets up eventually and settles his face back on Paul’s stomach, fingers running up and down Paul’s sides gently, squeezing a little.

    “Point is, love, you’ve got the best chub in the world and I love it, and I don’t want you to change that, ever, and I think you’re fantastically hot, and I’m very, very happy you’re mine. Also your skin is so soft! I think I’m going to stay here for a while longer.” Hugh buries his face in Paul’s stomach again and hums happily.

Paul lets his head fall against the headboard and smiles. His fingers seek out Hugh’s neck on their own, and he runs them over the skin he finds.

    “Thank you,” he says suddenly. He doesn’t know where it comes from - he can count the amount of times he’s thanked someone like this and meant it on one hand - but it’s from somewhere deep down within his soul and it feels so good to say it. “Thank you, Hugh. I love you.”

    “And I love you, and every single adipocyte of yours.”

    “You know, that was really sweet of you, until it turned weird.”

Hugh laughs into Paul’s belly. “Yup!”

Paul smiles to himself and goes back to reading the report, but he can’t entirely keep his mind off what Hugh said.

    “Hugh?”

    “Yeah?”

    “So you also don’t mind having sex with me?”

    “Paul, I meant it. You’re super hot and I love having sex with you. I love how your chub feels against my skin, and I love that you’re so soft. It feels great.”

    “Good to know.”

Hugh looks up again, trying to read Paul’s face. “D’you want me to prove it to you?”

    “What?”

    “That I’m able to derive such great sexual pleasure from your body that I’m able to ejaculate.”

Paul’s face does a funny little twitch.

Hugh plants another kiss on Paul’s stomach and winks. “I did indeed have to turn it weird, yes.”

    “You know it’s not attractive if you use that kind of language, right?” Paul says, but his voice is a bit higher and his pupils are dilated.

    “God forbid I do something you might find attractive.”

    “Shut up.”

Hugh grins and rubs his cheek against Paul’s stomach, teasing him with the stubble. Paul very obviously swallows the moan that was trying to escape him. Hugh squeezes a little roll of skin and sticks his tongue out to lick Paul, trying to make him squeak. Instead, Paul’s fingers curl around the back of his neck a little more insistingly, and he sighs softly into the contact.

**Author's Note:**

> hey you, thank you for reading this! please leave me a comment with your thoughts, i would really, really appreciate that :3


End file.
